Aunque eres invisible veo a través de ti
by mardycure
Summary: A muchos nos pasa que después de una noche las cosas cambian, se complican o mejoran. Nunca imaginarías que una persona pudiese cambiar tanto tu vida.
1. Introducción

**¡Buenas tengan tod s! Algunos me recordarán, otros no…pero los que sí, me gustaría disculparme por no haber terminado la otra historia y de hecho, la terminé borrando. No por falta de inspiración, en realidad, estaba basada en alguien a quien ahorita no quiero ni recordar o escribir. Lo lamento mucho.**

 **Por otra parte, esta es nueva y la verdad es que considero importante escribirla. Si les gustó…comenten, digan sus opiniones al respecto porque créanme, para que me ponga a escribir es por algo extraño, pero les prometo que con esta no les dejo mal.**

 **Y de verdad, comenten, mándenme pm, ¡lo que quieran! Por algo se los digo, puede ser que me ayuden con el final y lo digo en serio.**

 **Pero bueno…empecemos : )**

 **Ustedes ya saben esto: Ningún personaje de la serie es mío ni la misma lo es al igual que cualquier personaje de otra serie o esas lo son, ni las canciones…**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Siempre he dicho e incluso me han dicho que soy experta para meterme en problemas y sobre todo, para complicarme la vida; el paso del tiempo solo ha servido para comprobar esa teoría.

Mis amigos, mis hermosos y adorados amigos siempre están esperando el momento en que les voy a decir la nueva estupidez (porque de verdad, son estupideces las que hago) del día, de la semana, etc. Pero creo que a veces de verdad, estas llegan más allá de lo que deberían…

Antes que nada, permítanme introducirme… Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y tengo 21 años. Creo que es necesario decir que llevo dos años sin estudiar, que era estilista canino y también que soy artista marcial (Kudo, mma japonés). Lo anterior era importante decirlo porque todo es importante para darle inicio a esta 'historia'.

Todo empezó en marzo del año pasado en la fiesta del que ahora es un ex amigo…

 _ **Marzo 2016**_

-Ok, entonces… Hoy también me quedaré con la tornado, ¿cierto?- Decía mitad cansada y mitad emocionada. Cansada porque al quedarme con ella significa que tengo que llevar a los perros que quedan a sus respectivos domicilios y eso implica que tengo que correr para hacer eso, comprar las cervezas que voy a llevar a la fiesta de Verossa y arreglarme pero…creo que apenas termine de llevar a los perros, compraré la cerveza y la llevaré de una vez para guardar, total…no creo que a esa hora haya alguien importante. Emocionada porque amaba esa camioneta. Sus bocinas, lo rápida que es…y aunque esta algo mal, hay que darle sus cuidados y se le caen algunas cosas, la amo.

-Sí, necesito que entregues a los 4 perros que faltan y por favor Fate, si vas a emborracharte hoy, trata de no excederte demasiado. Recuerda que te llevas la camioneta, también no se te vaya a olvidar dejar las transportadoras en tu casa y llegar temprano mañana. ¡POR FAVOR! – Jean, mi jefe, gran amigo mío…desgraciadamente me conoce demasiado bien.

-Mira, tú no te preocupes nito- apodo que le puse por ser demasiado negro- no creo ponerme tan peda. Conoces a Acous, ¿En verdad crees que sus amigos no van a ser iguales?, tranquilo- le guiñé el ojo y saque un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de mi chemiz- a lo mejor y nada más un poco, sabes como son Chrono y Cook – me encogí de hombros para buscar mi encendedor en cualquiera de los otros 5 bolsillos de mi chemiz y pantalón- al final, terminan dándome más alcohol del que lleve- después de encontrar el encendedor que por cierto, estaba bien escondido en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón, prendí mi cigarro y le di una buena jalada- pero tranquilo, me controlaré– y le sonreí.

-Eso espero, no quiero que me llames a las 4 am y me digas que necesitas que te saque de la cárcel- dijo revolviéndome el cabello- Bueno, aquí están las llaves de la camioneta y de la estética- me las aventó mientras se terminaba de acercar a su ram negra- ¡Y si se llega a poner buena me dices!- gritó antes de subirse y cerrar la puerta del coche.

Suspiré, me senté en los escalones que estaban afuera de la estética y me tomé dos minutos para acabarme mi cigarro pues había que meter perros a la cabina de la camioneta, además del lío que es buscar direcciones, por lo que…cinco minutos de descanso no hacen, ¿cierto?

Esperé hasta el último jale de mi cigarro para levantarme, apagarlo y empezar a meter a los perros. Me tenía que apurar pues eran las 8 pm. No me quiero arriesgar a que den las 9: 30 y estar apurada buscando algún lugar para comprar cerveza y que ya no vendan por ya que a las 10 es el límite de la venta de alcohol. Además de que dos de las direcciones son bastante lejanas.

Terminando de meter a los perros, me subí al coche y conecté mi celular. Me encanta poner aleatorio y que salga una buena canción para los momentos en que necesito apurarme. Walk de pantera.

 _ **Una hora y quince minutos después…**_

Ok, perfecto, ya entregué a todos los perros, compré mis cervezas, solo tengo que llevarlas a casa de Verossa y con eso ya puedo ir a mi casa para bañarme. La verdad es que no me veo tan mal (llevo un chemiz de doctora color azul cielo, con barquitos y patos encima de ellos, además mi short de mezclilla aún luce decente) si, huelo a perro y si, tal vez tenga algunos pelos y mi cabello luzca desarreglado, pero no creo que haya nadie a quien necesite impresionar, por lo que…no importa.

Después de unos 20 minutos más, llegué a casa de Verossa y pude ver dos mesas largas con varias sillas alrededor de ellas ( _si, alguien invitó mucha gente)_ en la primer mesa veo a mi amigo Vince junto con otras dos personas que no había visto jamas. El chico tenía una cara parecida a un hurón, las dos orejas con lo que creo que son expansiones ( _lucen muy gay, no sé si son expansiones o imitaciones)_ además de que parece una combinación de entre querer parecer un tipo con dinero pero también se ve que es demasiado idiota.

La chica es otra cosa totalmente. Ella tiene un aura de misterio totalmente, sus ojos pareciera que quieren decir muchas cosas pero están muy bien selladas. Tiene un largo cabello color cobrizo, totalmente suelto pero asombrosamente bien arreglado, ropa sencilla pero que le queda muy bien y no le hace ver informal.

Saludé a mi amigo, pregunté por Verossa a lo que me respondió que estaba adentro de la casa.

-Mira, no quiero ser grosera pero nada más vine a dejarle mis cervezas, en un momento regresó. Dile por favor que son mías.

-No te preocupes, yo le diré.

-Muchas gracias, me retiro entonces que estoy muy apurada.

Me subí al carro, Iron Maiden empezó a sonar a todo volumen y me fui lo más rápido posible a mi casa.

 _Nunca imagine que recordaría esa noche tantas veces…_

 **Bueno pues, aquí acaba la introducción. Sé que no es mucho pero denle una oportunidad, les juro que en el capítulo 1 habrá más cosas.**

 **Actualizaré lo más rápido que me sea posible y les agradezco la oportunidad.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buenas tengan todos. Disculpen si la introducción fue una basura pero…estaba algo borracha y eran como las 4 am jajajajaja les prometo que este va a ser mejor.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me pusieron un review, también a los que siguen y pusieron favorito. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Nuevamente… los personajes, el anime y las canciones no son mías, bueno, algunos personajes sí.**

 **Empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Llegué a mi casa lo más rápido posible pue tenía que arreglarme para regresar a la fiesta y tengo que ir antes de que Cook vaya o tendré problemas, con eso me refiero a que tendré que pagarle 3 cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Saludé a mi perra Arf, abrí la puerta. Mi mamá, Precia Testarossa, se encontraba en el comedor con mi lap top encima de la mesa. Unos lentes se encontraban en la punta de su nariz y pude vislumbrar que estaba realmente muy cansada.

Ella es enfermera y ahorita está estudiando su especialidad en terapia intensiva. Trabaja de Lunes a domingo además de que estudia en las tardes, pero se esfuerza mucho para tener más dinero pues mi hermana Alicia tuvo un hijo y como no está trabajando ni estudiando, ella tiene que mantener también a su hijo. Admiro mucho a mi mamá.

-Buenas noches mami, ya llegué- le dije mientras me acercaba y le depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

-Buenas noches hija, ¿saldrás otra vez?- preguntó para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

-sí, es el cumpleaños de Verossa. Solo vine a arreglarme- caminé hacia mi cuarto, en el camino me quitaba los zapatos y la ropa.

-¿No vas a cenar?- Gritó

-no ma, tomé mis pastillas algo tarde y ya sabes que si las tomo después de la hora me quitan el hambre.

-come aunque sea una fruta.

-está bien, no te preocupes.

Tomo pastillas para el TDAH (Trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad) y estas, al quitar algo de la ansiedad y la hiperactividad, me dejan sin apetito. La ventaja es que me hicieron bajar algo de peso y ahorita me concentro más.

Me bañé lo más rápido posible, agarré lo primero que encontré de ropa (un pantalón negro algo roto y una blusa gris), para luego peinarme y pintarme, todo esto en menos de 20 minutos, después busqué mis tenis (unos vans color negro), le di de comer a Arf y me despedí de mi mamá escuchando un '' _no llegues muy tarde''_ en el camino.

Entré al coche y puse a Radiohead. Literalmente rayé llanta pues salí a toda velocidad hacia casa de Verossa sabiendo que a lo mejor Cook ya habrá llegado o está a punto de hacerlo.

Al llegar me encontré con que la mayor parte de los asientos ya estaban ocupados pero los que estaban en la mesa de Vice aun no, eso incluía al que se encontraba a un lado de él.

-Pfff ahora sí, buenas noches a todos- dije hacia esa mesa, los ocupantes me voltearon a ver, entre ellos, Chrono, el cual se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dio un gran abrazo, de esos tan fuertes que sientes cómo tu espalda truena.

-¡Fate! Pensé que nada más habías dejado las cervezas como regalo de cumpleaños para Verossa, ya las iba a abrir, pero que bueno que llegaste. Tu si me sigues el paso y no te emborrachas rápido como estas nenas jajajaja- se rió mostrando todos sus dientes en una risa totalmente burlona.

-Es que tenía que dejarlas pues se iban a calentar y si no las compraba hace rato, no iba a alcanzar el límite de la venta de alcohol. No quise arriegarme.

-Bueno, siéntate, ahorita sale Verossa y cook me dijo que ya estaba a una esquina, ahora…- volteó a ver hacia los ocupantes de las dos sillas continuas después del asiento desocupado a un lado de Vice- ¿se podrían arrimar, por favor?- les dijo mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

Se levantaron sin decir una palabra y se movieron.

Me senté a un lado de Vice con un '' _pffff''_. La verdad es que en todo el tiempo desde que salí del coche y platicaba con Chrono, había sentido que alguien me estaba mirando pero había decidido ignorarlo, al sentarme y voltear a ver hacia la persona que me estaba observando, pude ver que era Nanoha, ¿por qué? Quién sabe. Tal vez simplemente no le caí muy bien.

-¿Tuviste mucho trabajo hoy?- preguntó Vice. El brazo de Chrono estaba apoyado en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Algo así, el problema fue que tuve que entregar domicilios.

-¿De qué trabajas?- preguntó Nanoha, Yunno la miró extrañado. Creo que no habla mucho y por eso la miró así.

-Soy estilista canino- respondí con orgullo.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó asombrada y no sé porque, también con un brillo en los ojos. Esta chica en verdad es rara.

-Sí, te lo juro, ¿Tienes perros? Si es así, a ver si algún día los llevas a la estética.

-Tengo tres, me encantan los perros. Espero que si se dé la oportunidad de llevarlos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que los voy a tratar muy bien, a mi igual me fascinan, por eso trabajo en donde estoy y también rescato perros, por lo mismo.

-Qué lindo de tu parte, siempre he querido hacerlo pero no había tenido la oportunidad- agachó la cabeza y vi un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pues si quieres, un día que haya un rescate te digo y me ayudas- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sería buena idea, ¿verdad Nanoha? Los dos con gusto te vamos a ayudar- Yunno comentó interrumpiendo nuestra plática con una sonrisa totalmente forzada y pasando su brazo de forma posesiva detrás de Nanoha. Ella lo volteó a ver algo disgustada y yo me sentí algo incómoda.

-Si…claro- Todo el ánimo que había tenido durante el poco tiempo que duró nuestra plática se esfumó y regresó a cómo estaba antes de hablar: con una cara totalmente aburrida, callada; el brillo que habían tenido sus ojos se volvió a ir y siguió jugando con una tapa de refresco que estaba enfrente de ella con la cual jugaba antes de que dijera lo de estilista canino, pero con la diferencia de que me miraba de vez en cuando.

-Sería bueno algo de ayuda, muchas gracias-alcancé a ver una de esas miradas y le di una sonrisa de entendimiento la cual me regresó, pude apreciar cómo un poco de ese brillo regresó.

Salió Verossa, se dirigió hacia nosotros por lo que me paré y con una sonrisa le dije '' _felicidades compañero''_ para después abrazarlo.

-Gracias Fate, que bueno que pudiste venir- me devolvió el abrazo y volteó a ver hacia mi lugar- ¿y qué? ¿veniste nada más a calentar silla? Ahorita te traigo un vaso de cerveza- me sonrió mientras daba unas palmadas a mi hombro derecho.

-Claro que no Verossa, créeme que con gusto aceptaré el vaso.

Verossa se fue y como todos estaban ocupados hablando con sus compañeros de los lados además de que había llegado Veyron, que aunque pueda estar entre nuestro grupo de amigos, no me cae bien, por lo que no tenía con quien hablar pues Chrono y el hablaban de cosas que no me interesaban, así saqué mi celular y me puse a jugar ''piano tiles 2'' o bueno, en eso estaba cuando escuché un _¿qué juegas?_ Enfrente de mí.

Sin apartar los ojos de mi celular le respondí a Nanoha diciéndole el nombre del juego. Perdí pues la canción era muy difícil y se lo mostré.

-Tienes que apretar las teclas, va subiendo la velocidad cada que sale una estrella o corona, ¿quieres intentarlo?- le dije mientras buscaba una canción más fácil y después dárselo.

-Sí, se ve muy interesante- agarró mi celular- muchas gracias.

Pude ver cómo estaba concentrada jugando y decía un insulto cada que perdía lo cual me hacía reír al igual que bromear con ella. Terminamos jugando juntas y entregábamos el celular cada que perdíamos. Nos estábamos divirtiendo hasta que Yunno agarró el celular y dijo que también lo quería intentar.

-Es un juego tonto, no sé porque lo están jugando- me devolvió el celular de una forma un poco brusca. Aquí Nanoha en verdad se veía incómoda.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza la cual ya me había traído Verossa y solo me asentó para no interrumpir mi juego y le dije- no me importa, a mí me gusta- después me encogí de hombros. Iba a decir algo más pero escuché un _'' ¡ya llegué motherfuckers!''_ y eso solo significaba una cosa: llegó Cook, mi mejor amigo.

-Pero miren quien está aquí- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba sentada y abrió sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo.

-¡Cook!- me paré y me fui directo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, él hacía lo mismo- te extrañé, estúpido.

-Shhh, me amas. Yo también te extrañé- lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Algo que tienen que saber de él es que es un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra. Es un borracho, mujeriego, al que no le importa si coge y deja a una mujer en el motel para irse. Tampoco le importa decirte las cosas a la cara, mucho menos si te duelen o no, simplemente…no le importa. Pero yo conozco su lado amable y conmigo es muy diferente. Tengo mis razones para que siga siendo mi mejor amigo desde hace 9 años.

-Mi lesbiana favorita, ¿Hoy por fin vas a dejar que te cure?- comentó mientras movía la lengua de forma lasciva.

-Ya quisieras, pero créeme, ni aunque por un milagro me convierta en hetero o aunque solo quedáramos tú y yo en el planeta y sea necesario que cojamos para reproducir, créeme que ni siquiera así, te cogería. Sigue soñando con eso- después le di un golpe en el hombro y se sobó diciendo _''eso dolió''._

Se puso atrás de Chrono y tosió para llamar su atención, éste lo volteó a ver y le dijo de forma sarcástica–hola Cook, que milagro…- en ese momento, los dos empezaron una guerra de miradas hasta que Cook se empezó a reír, Chrono se paró y se dieron un abrazo amistoso. Cook tomó asiento a mi lado y Chrono le siguió.

Esa noche, las bebidas continuaron, todos se reían y disfrutaban pero yo continuaba viendo que Nanoha permanecía apartada, incómoda…Yunno en ningún momento la dejó sola y cada que alguien hablaba, interrumpía. En verdad me cayó muy mal ese tipo.

A punto de dar las 12, Verossa salió de su casa con una botella bastante extraña, adentro de ella había un líquido como de color verde y tenía la imagen de un irlandés como logo. Vice se levantó para ayudarlo, Verossa le entregó caballitos desechables y los entregó a cada uno de los invitados mientras él servía el líquido. Cuando llegó mi turno, me sirvió, acto seguido me acerqué al caballito para oler el contenido. Casi me quedo ciega de lo fuerte que era el olor.

-Verossa, ¿Qué demonios estas sirviendo?- Preguntó Cook después de sentir el olor.

-Absenta- respondió con una sonrisa.

Todos los que estábamos en esa mesa (Con excepción de Nanoha y Yunno) sabíamos de que estaba hablando…

 _ **Flashback (dos meses atrás)**_

 _-Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado acerca de una película llamada ''Viaje a Europa Censurado''?- Preguntó Veyron._

 _-Yo sí, me gustó mucho- respondí._

 _-Yo también- dijo Verossa. Los demás dijeron que no la habían visto._

 _-Bueno, lo pregunto porque hay una escena en donde sacan una botella de un licor llamado absenta, este es alucinógeno y de hecho, Salvador Dalí lo usaba para tener sus viajes._

 _-¿En verdad?- Preguntó Chrono_

 _-De verdad. Aquí lo venden de forma legal solo que le quitaron el componente que lo hacía alucinógeno, ahorita solo te deja muy ebrio._

 _-Sería muy bueno probarlo alguna vez- comentó Verossa pensativo_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-Y pues ya llegó el momento de probarlo así que… a las 12 que sea mi cumpleaños – sacó su celular para ver la hora- o sea, en un minuto, todos a tomar y el que no lo haga, se le suma otro.

Cuando dieron las doce, todos gritaron _'' ¡Salud por_ V _erossa!'',_ después tomaron el caballito.

Me alegré enormemente de haber encendido un cigarro antes y también de haber dejado la mitad de mi sexto vaso de cerveza.

Fue una de las cosas más fuertes que he probado. Al principio sientes el enorme sabor a acohol y después viene una como explosión de menta. Nunca lo prueben, hagan caso.

Todos a mí alrededor compartían mi opinión, por lo que a los dos minutos Verossa puso en la mesa que estaba más atrás una bandeja llena de brownies.

Déjenme decirles, amigos míos, nunca me imaginé que esos brownies eran mágicos y tampoco lo pensé mucho para agarrarlos pues ya me empezaba a hacer efecto el absenta, así que fui hacia la mesa y agarré uno el cual me comí rápido.

Gran error.

20 minutos después me moría de la risa mientras estaba sentada en un círculo jugando un juego de ebrios el cual asombrosamente no perdí y que bueno porque hubiese tenido que tomar un shot de Bacardí blanco. Aunque diez minutos después de eso terminé hablando con Cook, Chrono y otro tipo que no conocía y me reía enormemente por un pan (no pregunten el porqué).

A las 3 am que ya se me había pasado el efecto de todo y ya estaba alerta de nuevo, escuché que Yunno y Nanoha ya se iban, por lo que se despidieron de todos. Antes de irse, Verossa los llamó- el viernes que viene, vengan a la reunión _(hacemos una cada viernes)_ , les cayeron bien a todos, por lo que vengan, son bienvenidos.

Ellos se fueron agradeciendo la invitación y prometiendo estar el próximo viernes.

Creo que una de las cosas que jamás voy a olvidar aunque hayan pasado años después de ese día fue que antes de salir por completo de la casa, Nanoha dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió para luego continuar su camino.

En ese momento no le tomé mucha importancia pero meses después, significó demasiado…

 **Y esto es todo amigos, espero que este capítulo haya estado mejor y que se haya entendido muchísimo más que el anterior. Si no es de su agrado mi forma de escribir, les pido paciencia, pues desde hace demasiado no escribía. También les prometo que no volveré a escribir ebria.**

 **Para la que me dijo que no le gustaba que Fate fume y que esperaba que Nanoha le quite ese hábito…lo lamento mucho pero en este universo también Nanoha fuma y desgraciadamente…el cigarro también es parte importante en la relación de estas dos, gracias a él (aunque sea difícil de creer) ocurrirán varias cosas por lo que no lo puedo quitar. Lo siento :c pero dale una oportunidad, te juro que no te arrepentirás.**

 **Por favor, comenten si les gusto, si no, si quieren que continúe, cualquier cosa. Me alientan a hacer más rápido esto y no se me olvida por las notificaciones a mi cel jajajaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas tengan todos! Pido disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar, he estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y para el colmo, estoy enferma. Nunca compartan una bebida o cigarro con alguien enfermo, se pueden contagiar y digamos que compito con los perros de mi trabajo para ver quién gana en ser más ruidoso (ellos con sus ladridos y yo con mi tos), por el momento voy ganando jajajajajaja.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que no hayan tenido unas semanas tan jodidas como las mías porque el viernes de la semana pasada, aunque estuve con la chica que me gusta…bueno, me robaron mi cel :c .**

 **Empecemos con esto o me volveré a poner sentimental.**

 **Ya saben lo que va aquí, no lo repetiré.**

 **Capítulo 2**

La luz del sol se asomaba a través de la puerta-ventana de mi cuarto, por lo que volteé a ver hacia el reloj " _7:15"_ , todavía tenía oportunidad de dormir una hora más antes de empezar a arreglarme y poder ir al trabajo, tal vez durmiendo esta ultima hora se me quitaría el dolor de cabeza que tenía a consecuencia de los tragos y lo que sea que me haya metido para sentirme así de jodida.

En verdad no recuerdo mucho de ayer.

Digamos que estaba muy feliz de regresar a dormir. Me acomodé nuevamente en mis sabanas negras _créanme, si les gusta dormir a oscuras, consigan sábanas negras o de algún color oscuro, sirven de maravilla_ y con una sonrisa volví a cerrar mis ojos con ganas de visitar el mundo de los sueños una vez más.

Ese era mi hermoso plan sino fuera porque escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de un solo golpe para luego sentir un peso cayendo sobre mi estómago para luego empezar a saltar encima de este.

-Tía, tía, levántate. Ya salió el sol- Decía Alfie, mi sobrino de 5 años

-Espera un rato enano, y por favor, deja de saltar que tía se siente un poco mal- le dije antes de quitarme la sábana para luego agarrar su cintura y hacer que deje de saltar.

-Pero tía, tengo hambre- no, no, esos ojos de cachorro no, no cuando me siento mal y aún tengo 50 minutos para descansar.

\- ¿Y tu mamá?, ¿Por qué no le pides a ella que te haga algo de comer?- cerré los ojos un momento sintiéndome algo culpable por tratar de evitar esa tarea pues solo quería seguir durmiendo.

-Ella no quiere, sigue durmiendo. Es mala, tu eres buena, quiero que tú me hagas mi desayuno- volvió a poner mala cara. Este niño de verdad que sabe los botones para apretar para conseguir lo que quiera…

-Está bien, está bien, pero luego dejarás dormir a tía, ¿de acuerdo?- lo miré fijamente apuntando mi dedo índice hacia su nariz.

-¡Siiiii!- gritó emocionado- ¡Quiero huevo!- volvió a gritar, después se bajó con un salto de mi cama, luego se fue corriendo para salir de mi cuarto pero se detuvo cuando notó que aún no me levantaba.

-Voy, voy, voy- empecé a sentarme con toda la flojera del mundo. Miré hacia donde estaba parado y me di cuenta de que me miraba con impaciencia. Alcé la sabana para poder salir de la cama y llegar hacia él.- Listo, vamos por tus huevos.-

Treinta minutos después, dos platos con restos de huevo se encontraban en el fregadero. Aproveche a vestir a mi sobrino para ir a la escuela y empezar también a hacerlo pues en 20 minutos entraba a trabajar. Si, se fue al diablo lo de dormir un rato para tratar de quitar el dolor de cabeza.

Encontré unas pastillas en mi cuarto, me las tomé, luego regresé a mi cuarto para empezar a planchar mi ropa, al terminar, dejé mi blusa encima de la cama y fui a buscar en mi ropa sucia el short que llevo al trabajo.

Agarré mis cigarros, mi celular, las llaves y a Arf porque le tocaba baño, por lo que cuando me dirigí al coche, abrí la puerta del copiloto, la metí y luego entré al auto.

Cuando llegué pude ver que Jean también acababa de llegar y bajaba unos perros. Me estacioné, abrí mi puerta para salir, Arf imitó mi acción después de ver que me bajé. Ella se fue directo Jean, Arf se paró sobre sus patas traseras y como que abrazó a Jean.

-Hola muchacha, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó a Arf mientras la acariciaba y ella le lamía la mano efusivamente.

-Hola, hola, ¿Qué tanto hay para hoy?- me acerqué hacia ellos con mi mochila en uno de mis hombros, luego busqué en mis bolsillos mis cigarros para sacar uno y prenderlo.

-Pues, por el momento hay 5 cortes y 4 baños, empezarás la mañana un poco ocupada- dijo Jean sonriéndome de forma burlona, después bajo a Arf para caminar hacia mí y revolverme el cabello.

-Contras…te juro que estuve rogando para que lloviera y no hubiera nada, por lo que veo, no funcionó- puse mala cara, le di otra calada a mí cigarro y chifle para llamar a Arf, ella me siguió y la guie hacia una transportadora grande para meterla.

-Mira, si todo sale bien y te apuras, compró chelas- Dijo Jean mientras meneaba las cejas y sonreía enormemente, luego me quitó el cigarro de los dedos para darle un toque.

-¿de verdad?, me apuraré entonces- Respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Terminé mi cigarro y me dirigí a recepción para conectar mi celular en las bocinas. Lo bueno de trabajar aquí es que puedo poner mi música a todo volumen y no tendré ningún problema, solo tengo que estar pendiente de que entre alguien.

Conecté mi cel, puse aleatorio y Alter Ego de Tame Impala empezó a sonar _¿Qué?, ¿Pensaban que solo escuchaba Rock y Metal?._ Empecé a bailar con el ritmo de la canción para empezar a trabajar.

El día fue pasando algo rápido, y como no paré en ningún momento, logré terminar como a las 3, por lo que cerramos, subimos los perros y empezamos a repartir perros, pero claro, como siempre, nos dirigimos antes hacia una cervecería para comprar cervezas y una cajetilla pues solo me quedaba dos cigarros.

Al subir en el coche, prendí mi cigarro y subí los pies a la esquina de la ventana mientras Stolen Dance de Milky Shake sonaba a todo volumen en el estéreo del coche. Esto es lo que me encanta de estar con Jean, me siento tan tranquila… a pesar de que él tiene 28 años, no me hace sentir mucho más chica ni nada parecido, es una de las personas a las que más confianza le tengo.

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy en la noche?- Preguntó después de un tiempo en silencio.

-Pues no sé, tal vez salga con Chrono un rato o tal vez con los pibes si hacen algo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres hacer algo?- le dije mientras tomaba un trago de mi cerveza.

-Nada más y no, no puedo, voy a ir a la ciudad de Nelly, ya sabes cómo se pone si no vamos después de algún tiempo- cierto, su novia es extremadamente celosa y posesiva, tienen un hijo de dos años llamado Touma.

En eso me llegó un mensaje de Verossa diciéndome que se juntaran de nuevo hoy lo cual me puso una sonrisa en la cara por pensar en ver a mis amigos y en seguir tomando cerveza _ok, si sigo así, mi mamá si pensará en llevarme a rehabilitación._

Después de 3 horas de entregar perros y de tomar algunas cervezas, llegue a mi casa a las 7 : 30 pm lo cual era más que perfecto para comprar mi parte, cenar y arreglarme.

9 : 30 pm llegué a casa de Verossa, era la tercera en llegar. Chrono ya estaba ahí junto con Cook y Frank.

-Buenas noches a todos, me da flojera saludar así que… considérense saludados todos.- dije al aire mientras movía mi mano derecha en señal de saludos, cargando en mi izquierda una bolsa con 12 cervezas en lata.

-Jajajajaja de verdad que cada día me asombra más lo floja que eres, no tienes remedio- comentó Chrono dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba y me revolvió el cabello.

Verossa agarró mis cervezas y las llevó a su refrigerador mientras los demás nos sentamos en su porche, una mesa super antigua que siempre usamos está ahí y hay unas sillas puestas.

-Hola Gay, ¿Ya te arrepentiste de ser lesbiana y por fin te vas a rendir a mis encantos?- Dijo Cook lamiendo sus labios de forma lasciva y meneando las cejas.

-Estas idiota, preferiría mil veces más ser zoofilica, coger con un cocodrilo o algo que me pudiera matar que con lo que tienes en tus pantalones. No me quiero imaginar cuantas bacterias debe de tener esa cosa.

Se empezó a reir, pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia sí, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: _por eso te quiero, estúpida._

Cuando llevaba mi tercera cerveza y mi cuarto cigarro, escuché voces en la calle por lo que volteé a ver hacia esa dirección y vi que llegaban Nanoha y Yuuno, no sabía que les dijo Verossa.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegre- que bueno que pudieron llegar, siéntense, ahorita les traigo una cerveza- dicho esto, Verossa entró a la casa, ellos dos se sentaron frente a mí, Nanoha quedando en la silla paralela a la mía, por lo que al verme sonrió e hice lo mismo. Yuuno la llamó en ese momento para que vea algo de su celular.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás la camioneta? – Preguntó Cook.

-La verdad es que no sé- me encogí de hombros- pero ojala sea mucho tiempo, me encanta. Si la comparo con mi Tsuru…bueno, mejor no comparamos. Mientras la estoy disfrutando, con esta si puedo manejar rápido sin problemas.

-¿De verdad puedes manejar rápido?- Preguntó Nanoha. No esperaba a que ella hiciera una pregunta así y más si Yuuno la tenía entretenida, más bien, no esperaba que ella dijera algo, mucho menos que estuviera prestando atención.

-Sí, me gusta mucho la velocidad, lo malo es que mi coche no me permite manejar como quiero, pero esta camioneta si, además de que las bocinas que tiene me encantan, ¿A ti también te gusta la velocidad?

-Se podría decir- Comentó, en esto, Yuuno la volteó a ver con una mirada extraña.

-Pues cuando quieras y se pueda, con gusto te muestro como manejo.

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó algo emocionada.

-En verdad- Le sonreí.

-¿Por qué no de una vez? Vayan a comprar una pizza- Dijo Cook interrumpiendo, luego me lanzó una mirada de complicidad. Sé exactamente en que estaba pensando.

Rodé los ojos, de verdad que lo conozco muy bien.

-Pues no sé, ¿alguien quiere pizza además de este idiota?- Pregunté al aire

Todos respondieron afirmativamente.

-Bueno, pues la voy a comprar, ¿Deseas acompañarme, Nanoha?- La nombrada alzó la cabeza pues la tenía gacha y me sonrió asombrada.

-Sí, voy contigo- su respuesta sonó algo más calmada.

Vi que Yuuno se estaba levantado lo que me hizo pensar que él también iba a ir, cosa que no quería porque él no me cayó muy bien que digamos… pero Nanoha le puso una mano en su hombro izquiero y lo sentó de forma tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no nos tardamos- y se fue antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, se sentó y me dirigí hacia el lado del conductor, al sentarme, agarré un cigarro, lo prendí y los deje abajo del estéreo junto con mi encendedor, luego me puse el cinturón para después encender el coche.

-¿Puedo agarrar uno?- Preguntó Nanoha señalando mis cigarros.

-Ni me preguntes, agárralo- respondí- espero que te guste el rock o el metal.

-Sí, me gustan.

Después de escuchar su respuesta, sonreí y encendí el estéreo, Pantera empezó a sonar con Walk. Empecé a acelerar y la volteé a ver, su rostro cambió completamente y ya no veía a la chica sumisa de hace rato, la Nanoha que estaba en ese momento me cayó muy bien.

 _Creo que esta ida por una pizza será más interesante de lo que pensaba._

 **Bueno, pues esto es todo. Espero no haberles aburrido y que les vaya gustando un poco más con cada capítulo.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez…**

 **Gracias por todos los Reviews, también a los que pusieron favorito y están siguiendo esta historia, se los agradezco de cora.**

 **Comenten, díganme que piensan. Poco a poco se irá desarrollando la trama, solo tengan paciencia.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


End file.
